


That One Time Nathanaël Made a Really Big Mistake

by CDM, OnlyJam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has no chill, Biting, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, OT3, Teasing, alya tries to be a good friend, cross-dressing, naughty cat boys, sin - Freeform, super light bdsm, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDM/pseuds/CDM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJam/pseuds/OnlyJam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an odd and arousing dream, and a well placed chat with a friend, Nathanaël decides that maybe it's time to figure out just how far he can push Adrien before the poor boy snaps. </p><p> </p><p>(Also dubbed The part where Nathanaël finds out his boyfriend has NO chill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let's jump right in, why don't we?

"Hey there Petite Rouge." Chat leaned against the wall of Nathanaël's classroom, a flirty smirk gracing his features.

"M-me?" The small red head stared at the black-clad boy, a little flustered and confused as to what he was doing in his classroom.

"Well you're the only cute redhead in the room so yeah you." The leather clad cat pushed himself off the wall, leaning on the smaller boy’s desk.

"Cute?" Nathanaël felt his face starting to heat up a little, sitting up straight to widen the small gap between himself and the cat in front of him.

" _Pawsitively_ adorable." The smirk on Chat's face grew further. Nathanaël knew there would be no hiding the scarlet blush covering his face at this point as his eyes took in Chat's features, eventually landing on the smirk gracing his face. He swore he felt himself turn a shade darker before quickly going back to the cat's eyes.

"Y'know Nat, my eyes are up here." The cat stood, cocking a hip. He smoothly swiped his pale pink tongue across his lips and ran a hand through his hair.

Nathanaël tensed at the actions, unable to keep himself from following each of the movements with his eyes. "I-I know."

The cat slid the blue eyed boy's sketchbook out of the way and made himself comfortable sitting on top of his desk. "Oh do you, now? Like what you see then?”

The redhead followed his sketch book with his eyes before looking back to Chat, taking a deep breath as he noticed how close he had gotten and where he was. "I, uhm, yes? I mean- no! Wait I--" in his flustered state he hid his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers, "Yes?"

"Oh my god you are too adorable!" Chat's head fell into his hand and his body shook with laughter. The shy teen groaned before covering his eyes completely with his hands, he wasn't sure if he could’ve possibly blushed harder than this but his body sure would’ve tried it's best. The cat hero bent down, grabbing the smaller male's wrists, gently guiding them aware from his face. He met the boy's eyes with a kind smile before swooping in and kissing the other male.

Nathanaël gasped, tensing up more before relaxing into the kiss as his eyes closed against his will.The feline deepened the kiss, his tongue running across Nat's lower lip. Who slowly draped his arms around Chat's neck, bringing him closer as his tongue met with the other's. Chat placed both his gloved hands on the artist's hips. An animalistic growl sounded from the back of the cat hero's throat as he effortlessly lifted the artist onto his lap. The blue eyed boy let out a quiet moan at the increased contact, shivering from the sound the cat made.

Chat Noir broke the kiss, sliding a clawed gloved hand underneath the hem of Nathanaël's shirt before nipping at his neck. The shorter male's hands found their way into his blond hair, slightly tugging with every touch enacted upon his body. A husky moan escapes the hero's lips. The slight fidgets from the boy on his lap caused the cat to bite just a little bit harder as he felt the restraint of his leather suit more and more.

The more he fidgeted the more he could feel Chat's member on his own, and as embarrassed as he was he couldn't stop himself from arching his back slightly and moaning with the harder bite to his throat, one of his hands slid it's way down, farther and farther until it cupped the other's arousal shyly.

"Well someone's getting a bit _pawsy_." Chat snickered at his own lame joke.

Nathanaël leans in, his breath a little heavy, "That's....your fault, you know." The redhead could hardly believe his own response and if his own mind wasn't so hazy with his own lust he might have tried to appear a bit smaller, but that wasn't the situation here and now and he was rather impressed with his own bold words.

"I sure hope it’s my fault." The leather clad male took advantage of the redhead's cloudy mind. He moved his hands underneath the artist's thighs, lifting him up from his lap.

Nat looks at Chat curiously once he noticed the change in position, taking in the view as best he could. Before it became too straining on his muscles, the black cat stood, making his way to the white wall of the classroom before roughing pushing the other male against it. Nathanaël gasped as he feels himself hit the wall, his eyes meeting the hero’s.

"Sorry... Are you ok?" The cat backed away slightly to give the student room to breathe.

"I would feel better," he takes another breath in, unsure if he would even be able to finish his sentence, "If you would.....if we could continue."

"If my lord commands me so." The cat lifted the other male off his feet again, feeling the redhead's legs wrap around his waist. He pulled the teen into another kiss.

The red headed boy pulled back from the kiss suddenly, glancing down then back up, "But....enough about me....how are you doing?" He glanced down again, hoping Chat would realize what he meant.

The blonde cocked his head, obviously confused. "I'm not sure what you mean..."

"I mean...well..." Nat refused the urge to hide his face as he let one of his hands slide down Chat's side, "I feel like I've been getting all the attention, and that, uhm, suit must be hot..."

"Well if you feel that's the case then take the reigns, M'lord." The hero purred into the teen's throat, nipping it lightly. Nathanaël shyly reached for the bell, tugging it a little and watching as the suit slowly unzipped, his eyes meeting Chat's for a moment as his face began to turn bright red again.

"Maybe you should sit back down for a while," he said quietly as the suit came undone and Chat’s left bare chested in front of him.

"Hmm I like that idea." He sat in the chair pulled out from the blue eyed boy's desk. Nat slowly walked up to him and lowered to his knees, unsure of how or why he was being put in control as he rubbed the bulge before looking up,

"Should I...do you want me to....service you? Is that okay?"

"If- _haah_.. that's what you want to do." The black cat leaned his head back, closing his eyes as jolts of pleasure ran through him.

"I do." He slowly pulled Chat's member fully out of its constraints, slowly teasing the shaft with a few pumps before hesitantly sliding his mouth around the head. His tongue swished around it twice before he took in more of it, his hand following the pace set by his mouth. He pulled up after a little bit and removed the member from his mouth with a wet pop as his mouth teased Chat's shaft with a few light kisses before he returned to sucking. Shyly he glanced up to see if Chat's enjoying it.

The hero released another throaty moan, breathing becoming erratic. His face was heavily flushed, mirroring that of a drunk person. His hand found its way to Nathanaël's bright red hair.

The feeling of Chat's hand in his hair caused Nathanaël to let out a light moan as he continued, and the blonde hero's moans spurred him on to work a little faster. He wanted to hear more of those sounds from the blonde. The black cat couldn't help but pull lightly on the handful of soft red hair he hand in his gloved fist. Another series of moans passed between his lips. The heat from the redhead's mouth was driving him up a wall. If he just kept it up for a little bit... longer.

Each tug of Nathanaël’s hair resulted in another moan of his own, and he could feel that Chat was getting closer and closer the more his member throbbed and the harder it got. He sped up his pace just a little more, making sure to still watch Chat's reactions as he went.

The hero bit his lip, slightly guiding the redhead. His nerves were on fire and Nathanaël was definitely gasoline. He was right on the edge, his toes curling in anticipation for his release. The redhead trailed his hand down the cat's thighs as he continued, waiting for what he knew was about to happen. Any moment now Chat would release himself. Nathanaël was ready for it. He deep-throated him a few last times before it all spilled into his mouth.

* * *

 The blaring sound of an alarm clock caused the famous model, Adrien Agreste to wake up in a heated sweat. His sheets were tangled around his thighs in an uncomfortable manner. He already knew... It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 The sound of someone yelling pulled Nathanaël from the land of the dead. He groaned, sitting up in his messy bed. His face was bright red and his pajama pants tented. The redhead dragged a hand down his face and threw his legs over the side of the bed. It was going to be a long day.

After a quick cold shower, he ran out of his apartment and towards school.

Before Nathanaël could enter the school building, Alya caught him.

“Hey, have a minute to talk?” She had that look on her face. She was definitely about to meddle. Nathanaël released a sigh and followed the tan girl over to an unoccupied bench underneath a tree.

“So…” He joined the girl on the bench. “What did you want to talk about?” His voice sounded hesitant and nervous. More so than he would’ve liked it to.

“Ok down to business. You’ve been dating those two for what, like four, five months?” She waited only seconds before continuing. “I’m thinking it’s about time that you opened up to them a bit _more_ , if you know what I mean. Both Marinette and Adrien have been waiting patiently for months.”

“Uhh yeah.. I’ve uh been thinking about that a lot lately…” His voice cracked and he dropped his gaze to the ground in embarrassment. “Maybe today is the day…” He wrung his hands before looking up at Alya for confirmation.

“Really?” Her eyes were bright with the spark of a future reporter. That expression quickly changed to something he didn’t like. “You know… Mari talks to me about that kind of thing a lot, I could give you some pointers if you want.” Annnd there’s the reason he didn’t like that look.

“ _P-pointers?!?_ ” The red-head shrunk down and his face grew hot. “What do you even m-mean by that?” The smirk on the girl’s face grew.

“Oh yknow things like Adrien’s most sensitive on his neck and secretly enjoying biting or that Marinette has a sweet spot just above her hips... Just basic stuff.” Nathanaël stayed silent at first, his burning red face hidden in his hands.

“W-why would I need to know that? Would it even come to that?” The red-heads worry was apparent.

“It just might. It really depends on how well you do with the initial stuff.” Alya shrugged sighing before continuing her lecture. “But, I’m serious with this, be really careful teasing Adrien. He’s the kind of guy with a short fuse and a one track mind.” The tone in the tan girl’s voice changed to a serious note.

“What? You’re kidding me, r-right?” The girl shrugged again and stood. The bell echoed through the courtyard and Alya turned, leaving the blushing boy to his thoughts.

“Good luck!” And with a wave in his general direction, she was gone.

* * *

The young artist sat in the back of the class, mind wandering as his teacher droned on. It had been five months since Nathanaël had begun dating two of the most attractive people in school. A good five months that he could say that he was the one dating both Marinette Dupen-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. They were both wonderful, kind people who selflessly put up with his constant self doubt and image issues. The redhead couldn’t have asked for better lovers.

He knew that Mari and Adrien had gotten quite intimate throughout the course of the relationship. But due to the artist’s inherent shyness, they hadn’t gotten on that level with him.

Despite all of that, he was... curious. Being a male himself, he knew that guys _did_ tend to have a shorter fuse when it came to teasing and temptation. That led him to think, was Adrien really  _ that _ bad? He hadn’t exactly tried flirting with the other male, usually sticking to genuine compliments and emotional gestures. Mari was usually the one playfully teasing the blond. He set down his pencil, propping his head up with his elbow. They  _ had _ planned a movie marathon later today.

Nathanaël didn’t pride himself in being a scientific thinker, but a little experiment couldn’t hurt, could it? The bell rung and the teen gathered up his stuff. He then rushed to courtyard to catch up with Rose. The more he thought about it, the more he figured that this little test just might work.

* * *

The red haired male stood anxiously in front of the iron gate. A low buzz filled the rather peaceful night air and the gate swung open. Nathanaël hesitantly stepped inside, watching as the gate swung closed. He adjusted the messenger bag on his shoulder and went for the door. Before he could even get to it, it was open and a certain blond model waited in the threshold.

“Hey! Nathanaël! You’re early.” The blond stated with a polite tone. The shorter male greeted Adrien with a chaste kiss. The door was then closed and the redhead was quickly ushered to the model’s room.

“So uhh... Where’s Marinette?” The artist set his bag on Adrien’s couch, scanning the large room for any sign of the dark haired female. Finding none, he turned back to his host, trying to keep thoughts of last nights dream at bay.

“She’s running an emergency shift at the bakery, so she’s going to be a little late.” Adrien bent over, messing with the wires and systems connected to the tv. “She said we can go ahead and start without her though.”

“That’s fine… “ Nathanaël’s words trailed off as the blond joined him on the couch. “So uhh Alya talked to me this morning.” Adrien turned to look at the redhead, the movie running through the beginning trailers.

“Really? What about?” Adrien paused for a second before sighing. “Wait… was it about…?” Though the tanner male hadn’t finished his sentence, the artist knew what he was implying.

“Yeah… Pretty much.” The shorter of the two felt his face starting to heat up. His gaze focused solely on the flooring of his boyfriend’s room.

“Really, don’t listen to her. If you’re not comfortable yet then we can wait. You know that.” Blue eyes met green as Adrien continued. “Whenever you’re ready, we’ll be ready, ok?” Nathanaël nodded  before scooting a bit closer to the other male. A small smile graced the green eyed male’s features as he wrapped an arm around Nathanaël’s shoulders.

The movie started into its main plot as the artist started to think about what his first move would be. Alya’s “pointers” echoed through his mind, along with the context of his dream. With a quick internal pep talk, he threw his plan into action.

Halfway into the movie, Adrien noticed Nathanaël starting to nod off. The redheaded teen had leaned more into his side and his head was resting at an inconvenient angle. The blond could only simply endure as the warm breath ghosted against his neck.

By the climax of the movie, Adrien’s boyfriend was fast asleep and he was having a bit of a hard time fighting the hormonal urges. His mind just kept flitting back to the image of Nathanaël on his knees- _No! No. No! Nope. Decent thoughts!!_

By the beginning of the second movie, Adrien was fighting a hard-on and they had shifted to lying down, Nathanaël lying on top of the model. About a seventh the way through the movie, the smaller boy had woken up. The way that the red-head’s thigh dragged upwards between the blond’s legs as he tried to sit up almost seemed purposeful. It elicited a groan and a shudder from the green eyed male.

“What’s wrong?” It was a simple question but from the glimmer in the artist’s eyes, he knew exactly what was wrong. If he wanted to play that game, Adrien had no problem playing along.

“Ah! Nothing… You want to wait for Marinette to finish this movie? It’s her favorite.” Nathanaël lethargically nodded and yawned. As soon as the model got up to turn off the t.v, the redhead sprawled out on the couch. An uncharacteristic smirk adorned his pale features as Adrien returned to the couch.

“Nat… Move over.” Instead of obeying the demand, Nathanaël’s smirk grew and his eyes glimmered with playfulness. Adrien knew that look. It was the silent bet of “Make me”. Marinette had used it countless times before. “If you don’t scoot, I’ll move you by force.” Both parties were aware that this was not an empty threat. The model had proven his ability to pick up his boyfriend and wouldn’t hesitate to exercise that power in this situation.

With only a shrug in response to his warning, the blond swooped in, scooping the red headed teen up bridal style before promptly sitting down on the couch, Nathanaël still in his arms. Neither party failed to notice the position this had put them in. It was a very familiar positio- _NOPE!_

“You know what? The bed’s probably more comfortable.” Adrien stood, making his way over to the bed, Nat joining him seconds later.

“So… How long until Mari gets here?” The artist crossed his legs and leaned back, using his arms for leverage. 

“Ah... She said about half an hour…” The model laid on his back, seemingly highly interested in the entertainment his ceiling was providing him. “But knowing her, it’s going to be at least two hours before she shows up.” He closed his eyes and released a deep breath.

A jolt of nervousness coursed through Nathanaël’s chest. He had a chance to make a pretty bold move. The question was whether or not he could get himself to do it. _It wasn't that hard to do in the dream._

The redhead switched to a kneeling position, careful not to alert the blond model of serious movement. He took a deep breath and watched as his boyfriend fell into a state of deep thought.

‘Ok… ok if I just do it then I can’t stop myself right? I just need to go for it and I definitely need to stop thinking about it. But… What if he hates me? What if he tells Mari what happened and then they both hate me??’ This internal pep talk was not going well. He released another sigh and pushed down his thoughts and his conscience.

Adrien was  _ not _ expecting to feel the bed jostle then open his eyes to see his, admittedly cute, boyfriend straddling him, face nearly matching his hair in redness. Was he dreaming again?

The model’s expression was, at first shocked, then confused. Nathanaël watched with hesitance. His mind was screaming at him “ _ Abort! Abort _ ” but he couldn’t will himself to move. The artist knew he couldn’t back out now. With his mind still running at a million miles an hour, he leaned down to catch his boyfriend’s lips. The blond eagerly returned the show of affection. Something felt different about this kiss. The green eyed teen seemed more enthusiastic, almost… hungry. A hand snaked around to the back of his head, tangling in his long, red hair. This effectively deepened the kiss, ripping a small whimper from the redhead’s throat. If his face could’ve flushed any more, he would’ve grown redder from embarrassment. He broke the kiss, out of breath and feeling almost a bit shameful. He sat back on Adrien’s lap and watched as the blonde sat up.

“S-sorry… That was… embarrassing.” Nathanaël’s voice cracked as he tried to avoid eye contact with the other teen.

The model in question felt his restraint cracking with every second that the redheaded male sat on his lap. The whimper release by the other had almost been enough to cause him to snap. The confines of his jeans combined with the friction of Nathanaël’s nervous fidgeting was already driving him up a wall.

_Restrain, Adrien. Show some decency!_ He swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly very dry throat. The boy, still on his lap, bit his lip nervously and went to move off of him. _Fuck it, he teased me first._ And with that, the blond male pounced.

A guttural, hungry, growl was the only warning Nathanaël got before he was thrown into the bed in a flurry of limbs. _Sounds pretty familiar, doesn't it?_ The model wasted no time. Before the redhead’s blurry mind could comprehend what was happening, the collar of his shirt was ripped and he had lost his pants. He looked up to meet the blond’s eyes. Adrien’s expression was predatory and not so unlike that of a prowling lion. A shiver ran down the shorter male’s spine through the eye contact alone.

Said eye contact was quickly broken once the blue eyed teen felt an electric wave of pleasure run through him.

“Agh! _Hnng~_ ” The model’s jean clad thigh grinded against his crotch at an agonizingly slow pace. His eyes were screwed tight and his hand quickly covered his mouth, successfully muffling his less that appropriate vocals. That apparently didn’t work for the blonde, who, carefully as not to bruise him, but roughly pinned both his thin wrists to the bed.

“Do you think this is a joke?” Adrien’s hot breath blew past his ear, his words husky and lighting up every internal warning sign Nathanaël had. The green eyed teen’s lips feathered the tip of his ear, moving down his neck at a moderate pace. His nerves were on fire and he didn’t see things cooling down any time soon. Adrien released Nathanaël’s wrists in order to snake a hand around the opposite side of his neck. The cold feeling of his hand against the blue eyed boy’s neck was a much needed relief from the heat threatening to consume him. Just as soon as the cool sensation had calmed his nerves, a sharp pain relit the flame.

“Gah!!- _Haaaah~_ ” The almost pleasurable sensation of Adrien’s surprisingly sharp teeth biting into the soft pale flesh of his neck overrode his senses. Nathanaël felt his toes curl and the small of his  back arching off of the bed. He pointedly ignored the fact that his voice had risen a good two octaves in the last minute.

Adrien made it a point to turn his boyfriend’s neck into a tapestry of flushed reds and angry purples. He made his way around the exposed canvas, sucking and biting as he felt fit. The noises the smaller boy released while doing so just happened to be a very enticing side-effect. The artist’s hands latched onto Adrien’s shirt, his pale thin digits wrapping into the fabric and gripping tightly.

“I don’t think you’ve answered my question.” The blonde purred into the ear of his love. The hand not wrapped around the side of the other male’s neck trailed down skin of Nathanaël’s side, stopping to ghost over the waistband of his boxers.

“I’m- _augh!_ Sorry!” The redhead’s voice came out small, but lusty. A smirk grew on the model’s face. The small quickening heartbeat he felt through Nat’s skin was enough to let him know who was in control.

“Hey I’m back from the-…” Both boys looked up to see that Marinette had entered the room, door held open by Natalie. “…bakery.” Adrien swore he had never seen the assistant escape a situation faster. Mari closed the door behind her, throwing her bag next to Nathanaël’s. Her expression turned from confused to hurt. She crossed her arms in a manner of disappointment in the two males.

“Did you guys seriously start watching Deadpool without me? Rude!”

 


	2. The Three Times He Almost Got Laid and The One Time He Did

“So uhhh… Where exactly did that all come from?” Marinette had restarted the movie and sat content between the two boys. “I mean a little talk from Alya wouldn’t cause this, would it?”  
The redhead blushed and looked away, obviously embarrassed.

“It was actually a ummm… a dream.” Adrien felt himself go pale. Memories of pulling on heads of red hair and hot breath ghosting sensitive skin flooded his head. Think with your head not your dick.

“What kind of dream, exactly?” Mari interjected nonchalantly. She grabbed another handful of popcorn. “Does it have anything to do with that nice looking Chat you drew in class today?” The dark haired girl’s teasing tone was obvious.

“Uhh… Well sort of… Not exactly. I don’t know, maybe?” Nath buried his burning face in his hands. Marinette just tossed the handful of popcorn in her mouth, attention back on the movie.

“Chat? You find him attractive?” Internally Adrien was reeling. It couldn’t have been the same dream… Could it? No no no. That kind of thing didn’t happen. You don’t just share wet dreams with your boyfriend as your super hero alter ego.

“I mean… sorta? I’ve always been more of a dog person.” Nathanael attempted to clear the tense air with a joke.

“What? You’re kidding me!” The blue eyed girl paused the movie and turned to the redhead, disbelief coating her features.  
Mari closed the bag of popcorn and threw it over the side of the bed before flipping and scooting so that Nathanael was in the middle. “You, dear sir, are between two fervent cat lovers.” Adrien quipped, joining the girl in teasing the red-faced teen. Mari’s arm was slung lazily across Nath’s waist.

“One more passionate than the other, might I add.” Adrien burst into a fit of giggles, the inside joke flying right over the artist’s head. He looked between his two lovers, confused.

“You know what, Bugaboo?” The nickname wasn’t entirely missed by the redhead. Marinette hummed in response. “We need to convert him!” The bluebell scoffed and rolled her eyes. They seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation using eye contact as he awkwardly sat between them.

“Adrien, no. You know exactly how this ends.” The female sent a scolding, motherly look towards her blond model boyfriend. “And I don’t think it’s going to end the way you think it will.”

“Can I at least try?” The green eyed male sent a pleading look towards Marinette. “It’s been five months!” The bluebell’s eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. A sigh finally broke the air of hesitation between the two lovers.

“Fine but if this backfires, it’s your fault.” This whole conversation continued to fly over the smaller male’s head. A silent ‘yes’ and a mime-like self-celebration was the only response the dark haired girl got before Adrien flipped on his stomach and paid full attention to Nathanael.

“What are we trying?” His question was ignored by both parties.

“So… Details.” The blonde model demanded in a childish manner, his eye glimmering with excitement.

“About what?” Nath was so lost at this point that he may as well be in the desert. He sat up and crossed his legs. “I don’t think you guys understand just how lost I am right now.”

“I agree, Chaton. Nath, do tell us about this dream of yours.” There was mischievousness in the air and the blue eyed teen couldn’t exactly figure out its intention.

“Why do you two keep bringing up this dream?” Both blond and blue haired teens watched as Nathanael’s face grew hotter.

“Just tell us. Story now, motives later.” The green eyed male waved his hand dismissively and impatiently.

“Fine!” Nathanael shifted uncomfortably. “So yeah, Mari you were right. It was-… Chat was there. He was just kind of… uhhh… bothering me at first.” The artist found himself wringing his hands, trying to keep his nerves for lighting afire for the third time that day. “Then he… ummm… he kissed me.”

“Just kissed?” the blonde model’s usual perfect complexion held a mischievous smirk. “Your face is telling a different story.”

“Well you didn’t let me finish.” Nathanael fake-pouted, crossing his arms and turning away from the smirking male.

“Go on! He may be an insufferable ass but I’m enjoying where this is going.” Mari had the bag of popcorn and was sitting on the end of the bed listening. Nath swore he saw his green eyed lover wink at the other before there was a flash of bright light.

“So~ I kissed you… Then?” The artist practically had a seizure as he opened his eyes and found a scene ripped from his deprived hormone-driven teen subconscious. Chat Noir straddled him, sharing the same snarky smirk Adrien had worn only a few seconds ago.

“I-…um-you…Chat-What?” The teal eyed boy threw a glance towards Mari- Ladybug? He was practically vibrating with nerves and even more with need. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a chaste kiss.

“There I kissed you. Now what?” That insufferable….. Nathanael sighed before grabbing the back of Chat’s blond head of hair and pulling him down into a deeper kiss. The sound of the movie started to fill the air as background noise.

A knock at the door stopped the two boys in their tracks. A flash of light once again blinded the red headed teen. The light was followed by a flurry of movement then Adrien croaking out a quick “Yes?”

Natalie opened the door with a serious look on her face. “Your father wants you and Nathanael to speak with him in his office.” The artist watched the color drain from his boyfriend’s face. “Marinette you’re welcome to stay in Adrien’s room and continue watching the movie.” That pretty much translated to “These two are screwed but you’re fine.” The blonde stood and motioned for the confused blue eyed male to follow him.

A thousand scenarios started to fly through Nathanael’s head as he was led to those iconic double doors of doom. The one that stuck out was that Gabriel wasn’t happy the two of them fooling around. The shorter teen felt the blond hero’s fingers brush against his hand as an attempt of comfort. He gave a small stressed smile in response. This day had been far too eventful for the shorter boy’s liking.

“Adrien will go in first. You’ll be called in afterwards.” The assistant’s tone was cold but she held a gaze of pity towards Adrien’s classmate. The doors open and Adrien tossed one last smile towards his boyfriend before the doors closed, leaving Nathanael to his thoughts and anxiety.

“Adrien.” Gabriel sat behind his large desk, per usual with this kind of meeting.

“You wanted to speak to me, father?” The blond model tried to steady his voice. He could live through this. Just accept the punishment. Don’t argue with him. Don’t make this any worse than it has to be.

“Yes.” The curt answers did nothing to soothe the teen’s nerves. “It’s about that lover of yours… Nathanael, right?” The way that his father stressed the word ‘lover’ didn’t sit right with the green eyed male.

“Y-yes. His name is Nathanael.” He took a deep breath in and released silently. His father wouldn’t be too cruel about it, would he?

“Natalie has informed me of the intimacy of your relationship.” The older male finally looked up, meeting his son’s eye. “You are aware of the responsibility a relationship of that caliber requires, correct?”

“Y-yes but we’re both 18, technically adults, and-.” Adrien’s shaky response was cut off by the sharp but slightly amused tone of his father.

“So you think you’re both ready to prove that you can be responsible adults?” The model easily identified the challenging tone in his father’s voice. “You have proven your responsibility by holding your modelling job for so long.” Gabriel shuffled through the organized files on his desk. “Nathanael on the other hand, has not. I haven’t even properly met the boy.”

As if on cue, the red head was thrust into the room and the door shut behind him, a deer in the headlights look on his face. Gabriel motioned for the red head to join Adrien in front of his desk. He stood, both hands planted on the desk. “So you’re Nathanael.” The artist swiftly nodded in response.

“I’ve spoken to Adrien about this already. It’s only fair that you are in the know about the… requirements I have for you two if you wish continue to being in this relationship.” The shorter male visibly swallowed. His hands were clammy and shaky. The fashion designer turned his attention to a deep purple file on his desk. “My one requirement is that you prove that you are a responsible adult capable of handling a relationship along with other daily things, such as a job.” Another nod from the teal eyed male allowed for the man to continue. “Adrien has a very beneficial career being a model. He has a full savings account and a spotless resume. I’m willing to give you the same chance. If you succeed then I’ll approve of your courtship with my son.”

“S-same chance?” Nathan’s voice was small and shy. He looked over to Adrien for context and was met with a look of knowing and dread.

“Yes. You are a measurably attractive young man. Quite a few girlish features but nothing a makeup team can’t work with.” Gabriel looked over to the stack of files on his desk. He started to flip through them with a furrowed brow, having replaced the purple folder on top of the stack. A light blue folder was yanked out of the stack and set on the desk. It was followed by three thick manila folders and a shiny pristine dark pink and black folder.

The pieces had yet to click in the artist’s head, but he watched as his boyfriend grew paler with each folder that was placed in the stack. The pile was dropped back into its orderly place with an audible ‘thump’ drawing the attention of both boys back to Gabriel.

The older Agreste pushed the pink folder in line with the rest before walking around the desk and placing a hand on his chin. The fashion designer promptly walked up to the redhead and circled him, examining his features.

“Stand up straight. You can’t expect me to make proper measurements with you slouching so much.” Nathanael did as he was told and stood straight as a board. “Better.” The teal eyed teen tried not to flinch as his arm was raised from his side. It was lowered only a second later. Mr. Agreste circled around and placed both hands on the sides of his son’s boyfriend’s face. His head was moved to the right then the left, a keen artist’s eyes scanning over the pale features of his face.

“I think this will work.” The designer made his way over to the stack of folders. He took the shiny pink file from off the top and opened it, scanning through its contents.

“F-Father, I’m not sure you realize how much he can’t do that job.” The blonde was referencing to the folder in his father’s hands. “Maybe something a bit more… uhhh…”

“More what? More childish?” The testing tone was back in his father’s voice. “It takes a high level of maturity to do a job like this. The same level, I feel, is necessary to do what you two were doing in your room earlier.” Adrien looked down at his feet, avoiding his father’s eye but nodding. “Now, go join Marinette back in your room. I must speak with my new model.” The blood drained from the redhead’s face as everything clicked into place.

“Yes, Father.” Adrien resigned to his fate and left the room quietly.  
“Now Nathanael,” He was handed the shiny file. “This job is the first one I will require you to do. If you prove to have the maturity and integrity to complete it, along with the others, then I won’t bother you or Adrien about your private habits again, am I clear?” A piece of paper was placed on top of the file. “If you agree to this, then just sign that line.” He was handed an expensive looking pen and with a sweaty grip, he signed the paper.

It wasn’t until he was on his way back to Adrien’s room, was he actually able to look at the cover of the glossy file. A very familiar brand stood out to him.

Underneath the sleek print was Gabriel’s brand’s name. It was a collaboration project with a well-known American company. He was really confused. Wasn’t this company targeting female buyers? Why did they need him to model? …Oh. The redhead had opened the file to a random page. It had been a design page. It was that kind of shoot?? The fashion designer had been right when he had said it took a level of maturity to do this. And appa rently a lack of shame as well! He reached his boyfriend’s door, entering the room quietly. He looked up and met both his lover’s eyes with an expression of fear and evident anxiety. “Why?”

The day of the shoot arrived way faster than Nathanael would’ve liked it to. As soon as he had finished school, he was rushed to a silver car along with Adrien. The model had tagged along for what he called ‘moral support’. As soon as the car had skidded to a stop, he was rushed into a fancy building. Natalie flashed a card of some sort at the receptionist who only nodded in response. A door was flung open and he was thrust into the arms of a team of flamboyant looking assistants.

“Aww look at you! Gabriel was right; you have such a girlish figure!” An assistant, who had introduced herself as Amy, gushed. She pushed him down into the plush makeup chair and flicked on a bright light. He squinted, not ready for the change of lighting. The thin assistant patted his shoulder and left the room.

“Jay will be in for makeup in just a second. Just hold tight, cutie.” Another extremely long haired female pressed a couple buttons on an old looking stereo. The room then filled with the sounds of American pop music. Her hair flowed from side to side as she strode across the room. If the teen had remembered correctly, her name was Jessica. After grabbing a couple tools, she walked over to where the teal eyed male was sitting. She didn’t say a word as she ran a thin comb through his bangs. After brushing through and finding virtually no knots, she pulled it up and pinned it.

“Jay isn’t too good with hair so we usually pin it back so she doesn’t have to bother with it.” Her voice was pretty monotone, as if doing these kinds of edgy shoots was a common occurrence.

The door opened a second later. A rather tall girl with dark skin, a black tipped Mohawk, and one too many piercings strode into the room like she owned the place.

“Where in FUCK’S NAME is my makeup kit?” A shorter male ran into the room a minute later with a belt full of various tools and a heavy looking case. “Damn Jessica, didn’t know your cousin was a fucking snail.” The long haired female only grimaced in response, shooting a look towards the mousy brown haired male setting up the case on the counter. Nathanael didn’t get a chance to say anything to the makeup artist before she spun his chair around and took his chin between her fingers. His head was jerked from side to side.

“No blemishing, but no sign of medication of any kind. Hmph, good genetics I guess. We will need to deal with hair though; Head and… other areas.” He was released from the female’s vice grip. “You!” She pointed at Jessica’s cousin. “Set up my airbrush. You at least know how to do that, don’t you?” The light skinned male scrambled to set up the machine.

“Ok Nathanael, close your eyes.” He obeyed. “No! Don’t squeeze them shut!” The artist attempted to fix his mistake. With that, Jay got to work.

After makeup had been applied, he had been dragged to another room; it mirrored that of a home bathroom. Jessica followed in after him.

“So have you ever shaved before?” She asked, grabbing tools from the organized counter to his left.

“S-Shaved? Well my face yeah…” Puberty hadn’t given him much facial hair but enough for him to need to shave every few days or so.

“No I didn’t mean your face.” She didn’t seem too annoyed with his dimwitted answer but rather just nonchalant. She flicked on an electric razor. “Take off your pants.” The artist blushed at the female’s request but complied.

The next hour of his life was the most demeaning thing he had experienced in his life so far.  
An hour and fifteen minutes later, Nathan had finally gotten out of makeup and hair. His pride was crushed and his nose itched. Adrien waited outside the room.

“They had an issue with the set so we have a good twenty minutes before they even consider starting the shoot.” Before Nathanael even had a chance to respond to his boyfriend, he was whisked away into wardrobe by Amy.

“Just go ahead and get ready. Try not to ruin your makeup!” He was stuffed into a room and a hanger was thrust into his arms. The door slammed and he was left alone.

The artist, now model, glanced at the outfit on the hanger and he felt his face burn with embarrassment. This wasn’t going to cover jack shit! He sat down in a chair in the corner of the dressing room and hung his head. How much was he getting paid for this again? A small knock at the door brought the redhead out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” He hoped it was Amy telling him there was a clothing mix up. A different voice spoke from behind the closed door.

”It’s Adrien. Can I come in?” The blond seemed hesitant and nervous. Maybe talking to him would clear the blue eyed male’s worries.

“Sure. The door should be unlocked.” The door opened and revealed his severely blushing boyfriend. Marinette trailed in behind him.

“Sorry I’m late! There was some work I had to turn in for my first class.” The girl’s eyes widened when they fell on the outfit loosely hanging from the redhead’s grip. “Please tell me that’s not….”

“Yeah… it is.” Nath sighed dejectedly. “I’m not sure I can do this.” The male’s two lovers walked over to his sides.

“Why’s that? I mean like I know it’s embarrassing and all but is there another reason?” Adrien stuttered through his words, very uncharacteristically.

“I dunno… Will I even look ok in this?” Nath shrugged and leaned against the back of the chair. Marinette put her hands on her hips, a look of determination on her face.

“You know… There’s only one way to find out for sure.” She took the outfit from Nathanael and turned to Adrien. “You’re a model so you’ll be the judge.”

“Me? Why me? You’re the one that’s into fashion!” The blond argued back.

“Just go.” She sighed and watched as he left the room. She turned to her red headed boyfriend and took the first item off the hanger, handing it to him. “Ok this has a back zipper so as soon as you have it on, I’ll help you zip up, ok?” The teal eyed male nodded. The girl turned away from the male so that he could change. The silence of the room was broken by the rustling of fabric and the unzipping of pants. Those soon also fell to the floor. The sounds finally stopped, dropping the room back into awkward silence.

“Uhh Mari, can I have the top please?” The flustered bluenette thrust the item behind her, feeling the item being pulled from her grasp. The rustle of silk then followed. “You can… uhhh look now.”

The fashion designer turned around. The redhead stood with his back to her, the top of the outfit hanging open with a zipper and one of the straps hanging off. There was a light spray of freckles on his upper back and shoulder blades. She didn’t see a single blemish interrupting the smooth, admittedly erotic, display of skin. Her bright face grew darker at the sight. Marinette didn’t dare look lower than needed. Her hands were shaking as she reached towards his lower back to zip up the outfit. Her mind wandered as she messed with the zipper on the costume. His skin was radiating warmth. She imagined bruising that perfect skin and teasing him into breathy pleas. She stopped herself. The blue eyed girl zipped up the costume quickly and turned away from her boyfriend.

She took a deep breath, trying to control her bright red face.  
Nathan turned around to find his girlfriend turned away from him. Did he look that bad? He sighed and sat back down in the chair, pulling down the silky tank top to cover as much as possible.

“Do I really look that bad?” The question was small, nervous and dejected. Marinette turned to look at him. She took two large strides towards him and slammed both hands down on the armrests of the chair. She met her boyfriend’s large confused gaze with her own.

Without a word, she roughly kissed him on the mouth. Her hands moved from the armrests to his shoulders, successfully pinning him to the chair. The redhead, albeit shyly, responded. Mari took this chance to deepen the kiss. Her tongue swiped across the male’s bottom lip before she lightly bit down on it. The female slide her hands down the chest to the hips of her lover. The silky fabric of the outfit felt soft and warm under her firm grip. Her knee found a perch on the edge of the plush seat. The redhead pulled away from the kiss for air. His face was flushed and his eyes hooded. A knock was the only warning the two lovers got before Adrien walked in.

“The set’s almost fixed so Jay wants you back in makeup for touch ups.” He gestured out the open door. Mari got off the teal eyed male, allowing him to stand.

The blond model only raised a surprised eyebrow to his boyfriend before allowing the smaller male to exit the room. Adrien threw a look towards his usually composed partner.

“I don’t blame you.”  
By the time the two lovers made their way to the set, they had already started modelling. The photographer stood in front of an attentively listening Nathanael, explaining something neither of them could yet catch. The man finished talking, nodded once more, and then went back to the camera sitting on a table. The redhead audibly sighed before posing.

“For this being his first time modelling, Nath’s doing pretty well.” The blond male commented from their place in the back. The bluebell beside him nodded in agreement, eyes trained on the redhead’s form.

“Dinner break!” The photographer called out. The crew scattered to various areas of the studio. Nathanael made his way over to his two lovers and seeing no seats open, sat on top of Adrien.

“Well hello there.” The redhead murmured into his boyfriend’s shoulder, almost incoherently, about being exhausted. “You do have like two other outfits to do.” The comment made the smaller male groan.

“Hey.” Marinette grabbed the attention of both boys. “My mom made some dinner for us at the bakery. So I’m gonna go pick it up and bring it over, kay?” She stood up from her seat, her car keys in hand and left with a wave.

“Nath, we should go back to the dressing room and get you changed.” The green eyed male lifted the boy off of his lap. “C’mon Nath, get up.” No response from the artist. The stronger male was forced to carry his boyfriend to the dressing room. He dumped the exhausted model on the couch wedged in the corner of the room and sighed.

Adrien crossed his arms, studying the sight before him. The smooth silk of the lacey top rode up slightly, revealing a small bit of smooth stomach adding to the display of skin shown off by the thong like bottoms. The taller male felt heat starting to pool in his jeans.

“Adrien…” The green eyes were pulled from the male’s form. “I’m cold.” The hero laid down on top of his boyfriend with a playful smirk.

“Better?” Nathanael rolled his eyes before pressing a small kiss to his lover’s lips. A hand wound into the product covered head of red hair.

Unlike the first, the second kiss was a needy flurry of teeth and tongue. Heavy breathing echoed off the walls of the otherwise silent room. The kiss was broken and Adrien kissed and lapped his way down his lover’s throat. The choker around the redhead’s neck was disregarded. The hero’s hand rubbed the curve of his boyfriend’s lace-clad ass before sliding around to the front and massaging the growing bulge in the front. The bottom of the lacey panties was wet with anticipation.

The silk clad male let out a strangled moan, spurring his boyfriend forward. The rubbing intensified causing another throaty moan. The redhead bucked into the manicure hand of his boyfriend, his breathing erratic. The blond finally pulled his boyfriend’s erection out of its constraint, his hand tracing it before pumping it a few times.  
The artist’s hand found its way to the hem of his lover’s jeans. With a shaky and distracted grip, he pulled. The green eyed male got the hint and stopped with the attack on his lover for only a moment. Hooded eyes watched as the belt buckle was undone and the jeans fell to the model’s knees. Small thin hands pushed on Adrien’s shoulders, pushing him to the couch. Those same hands trailed down the expanse of his stomach down to his tight constraining underwear. Said underwear was pulled down and cold air hit his erection.

The taller male felt the fresh run of blood to his erection as warm breath ghosted his tip. A throb of pleasure ran down his spine as a small warm tongue finally came in contact with his length. This teasing would be the end of him. He was thrown into a world of heat as his lover finally took the erection inside his mouth. He could hear himself begging silently for the teal eyed male not to stop. A cool hand grasped his erection from the bottom as his boyfriend’s mouth bobbed. The artist used his tongue to tease the tip. Adrien felt himself nearing. Nath pulled off with a small ‘pop’. The blond took this chance to push the redhead back. He wrapped his lover’s legs around his waist. A finger hooked around the thin lace of the male’s underwear, yanking it off in a fluid motion. A squeak escaped the smaller teen.

“This might hurt.” The blond model murmured before slowly pressing into his pale lover. Nath’s jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed shut. The green eyed male watched as the pain slowly seeped into pleasure. Once the movement started, the pain written into his lover’s features faded. Small moans followed each thrust. Adrien started up a rhythm, driving both parties to the edge fairly quickly. Nathan’s moan bounced off the walls of the dressing room as he released his load.

Adrien moved off of the redhead below him. Teal eyes met his own before Nathanael pulled him into another light kiss.


End file.
